Black Roses
by GhItZa
Summary: La bataille est finie, et tous sont morts. Hermione n'a pas d'autres choix que de revenir en arrière, là où tout à commencé et d'essayer de tout changer.Simplement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu... un Tom Jedusor difficile à comprendre et un nouveau


Chapitre1 : la bataille continue

-Harry !...oh mon dieu, Harry ! Ron, Ron, ils l'ont eu ! dit une voix étranglée au milieu d'un vacarme assourdissant

-quoi ? Rugit le dénommé Harry

-Ron ! Crabbe a tué Ron ! reprit Hermione, étendue prés du corps de ron weasley, secouée de spasmes.

-oh non ! Ron, dit Harry, un début de larmes perlant au coin de l'œil .il tomba à genou prés du corps de son ami, inerte à présent. Hermione était échevelée, ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, laissant entrevoir des blessures et des cicatrices de tous genres. Elle avait les cheveux, le visage et les mains couverts de poussière. Elle pleurait sur le torse de Ron,regrettant de ne pas avoir eu le temps de tout lui dire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, elle l'aimait et depuis longtemps et maintenant il été trop tard. Malgré tout son savoir et ses connaissances, ses aptitudes, son savoir faire, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui et cette impuissance la submergeait et l'étouffait, augmentant sa douleur. En dépit de toutes les supplications de Harry pour qu'elle se relève et continue son combat, elle restait là, en état de choc, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, faisant totale abstraction du danger qui l'entourait…ron était mort…parti à jamais… et malgré tout le bruit qui régnait, en dépit de la fantastique bataille qui faisait rage autour d'elle, des corps qui tombaient les uns après les autres,elle ne voyait que ron. Soudain, dans un moment de lucidité, elle assimila le fait qu'il ne reviendrait plus,elle n'aurait plus à subir son caractère de cochon,ni ses idiotes remarques à propos desquelles ils se disputaient souvent. Elle comprit alors que même s'il ne reviendrait pas, elle pouvait toujours le rejoindre, ainsi elle n'aurait plus à supporter cette douleur qui la tenaillait au cœur. Elle se redressa et s'adossa au mur derrière elle, tirant vers elle la dépouille de Ron, puis resta là, à contempler les sorts mortels qui fusaient de tout part.

- Hermione ! cria Harry qui se battait à présent contre un mangemort cagoulé, ressaisis-toi,Merlin ! c'est pas encore finis ! relève toi !

Hermione ne voulais pas abandonner Ron. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Soudain Percy Weasley la tira vers lui, l'arrachant au cadavre de son frère, quand une boule gigantesque percuta le mur qui dégringola dans un bruit assourdissant et enseveli Ron sous les décombres. Hermione rugit de désespoir et se précipita pour dégager le corps, puis elle s'écroula en pleurant. C'était fini. Harry, qui était parvenu à neutraliser son adversaire, la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans un coin sur.

Hermione, écoute moi : il est mort et c'est finis, tu doit te battre et venger sa mort . d'accord ?

-…

- Hermione !

- Oui Harry, tu à raison. Il ne sera pas mort pour rien, ça je te le promet.

Harry se leva et alla en courant apporter son soutien dans la bataille. Quant à Hermione, elle resta quelques instants, assise dans le vague. Puis elle se leva, avec l'intention de se battre jusqu'à la fin, et elle s'enfonça dans le tumulte. Elle courut vers les escaliers, évitant quelque sorts habilement,puis chercha des yeux un adversaire à terrasser. Elle aperçu alors un mangemort près de la rampe d'escalier, derrière elle, qui tentait de se relever, s'empêtrant pitoyablement dans sa large robe noire. Il s'adossa au mur et retira sa cagoule, agonisant.

Fenrir Greyback, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

Elle se dirigea vers lui à grands pas, une soudaine rage de vaincre l'envahissant soudainement. Quand il la regarda, il se figea, il aurait du faire le mort pour sauver sa peau, mais elle l'avait vu bouger. Arrivée devant lui, elle pointa sa baguette sur la tête du loup-garou. Ce dernier ricana amèrement.

-Eh ben vas-y, tue moi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? allez et épargne moi au passage cette souffrance.

Hermione ricana à son tour. Son rire était machiavélique, presque dément. A croire que la mort de Ron l'avait durement affectée.

-Qui a parlé de te tuer sale monstre ? fit-elle bizarrement,une lueur malveillante au fond des yeux.

-qu…comment ? s'étonna le loup déstabilisé.

-Sectumsempra ! cracha-t-elle.

Le corps du loup fut transpercé, déchiré par de redoutables lames invisibles, qui traçaient des sillages profonds,suffisant pour faire souffrir mais pas assez pour tuer. Elle le regarder saigner un moment, puis :

-Stupéfix ! reprit-elle, visant Greyback à nouveau, qui se figea, ne pouvant ni se soigner ni appeler des secours, seulement attendre la mort dans la douleur et la souffrance, nageant dans son propre sang, qui coulait et giclait de partout dans son corps qui n'était à présent qu'une énorme plaie. Un spectacle qui aurait donné faim à n'importe quel vampire…

Hermione s'en alla soulagée, toute sa souffrance, elle l'avait déversée sur le loup, le premier à sa portée. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire, mais elle en avait eu besoins,et maintenant elle se sentait plus apte à continuer le combat. Elle se faufila dans l'un des couloirs, soudain elle fut entourée de Mangemorts. Alors tout se passa très vite : les sorts explosèrent et fusèrent de tout part, elle du se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour les éviter. Puis elle courut vers un des couloirs, mais elle fut encerclée à nouveau par deux mangemorts dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais un sort la frappa de plein fouet. Puis,tout devint noir.


End file.
